


书记员马法尔达·霍普科克倒霉透顶的一天

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, bad day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 哈利、罗恩和赫敏成功闯进魔法部抢走了魂器，同时也导致一个普通职员度过了非常倒霉的一天。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	书记员马法尔达·霍普科克倒霉透顶的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

马法尔达梦见麻瓜汽车回火，一次接一次，附近有个家伙的汽车总这样，她害怕那种砰砰声，但负担不起地段更好的公寓，而且搬家实在太麻烦了，只为这个不值当。她大概一百次在把脸埋进枕头时发誓自己晚上要去找出那辆汽车修好它，同时差不多可以确定在脑袋被巫师界权力机构里最琐碎的破事淹没一整天后自己会把它忘光的。

然后不可避免地，她还是被拖离了温柔的梦乡——马法尔达渐渐意识到那是她的呱呱树桩闹钟，而且它正变得越来越大声。

唉，你好，新的一天。

起床的时候马法尔达感觉不怎么样，这因果关系有些曲折，前天她不小心喝了太多加糖的咖啡，因为它们太甜了她就忘了它是咖啡，于是前天晚上马法尔达直到四点半才勉强睡着，脑子里没完没了地放着同一首不知道从哪儿冒出来的吵闹的歌。她昨天上班时脑子迷迷糊糊的，时常走神，抄写的东西有一半是错的，但没有特别想睡。到了今早，梅林的三角内裤啊，起床简直是酷刑。

说到酷刑，不管怎么说她都得早早赶去上班，今天的日程表很满，她得跟着乌姆里奇女士去看酷刑怎么降临到别人头上。乌姆里奇女士是她在这世界上最不想得罪的人，大部分不是出于尊敬。这位新领导精力旺盛至极，能从早到晚折磨那些可怜的麻瓜出身者，盘问、羞辱、击溃他们，中间连口水都不用喝。而且她也意识不到其他人会需要。

所以，吃饱点儿，少喝水，因为如果你作为一名底层职员在乌姆里奇女士兴头上想上厕所，下一个有麻烦的或许就是你。她是顶头上司和眼下魔法部的大红人，这就意味着可以命令你丢下手头任何紧急事务给她取文件、倒咖啡、去她偏爱的店铺买蛋糕——而且必须是粉色糖霜的那种，但在她周围，你是不配饿、不配渴，也不配尿急的。

马法尔达没什么胃口，而且也没几分钟留给她享受食物了，她用手指沾水在头发上抓了几下，粗暴地拍平翘起来的部分，边走吞下两块奶酪面包，希望它们在她胃里能支撑得久些。走向魔法部的入口，她感到头晕眼花，怀疑自己会晕倒在马桶里。但愿她到了法庭上表现能好些，昨天乌姆里奇女士嗓音甜美地提醒她，有三份记录出现了错别字，还有两份漏记了几句话。

有人朝她后背打了一拳，她努力回头去看来着，或者她觉得自己努力了。马法尔达睁眼时周围黑糊糊的，一时间她还以为自己关于起床的记忆只是个梦，她只是半夜醒来了，但她的床可比这舒服得多。马法尔达呻吟着爬起来，感觉像是狠狠地摔了一跤，脖子扭了，后背一跳一跳地疼，倒下时撞倒地面的地方火辣辣地疼，她点亮魔杖照了照，有擦伤和淤青，而且她得花大力气洗衣服了，到处是灰。

这里像是……一个剧院什么的，马法尔达困惑不解，她在街道上晕倒、被人搬过来？那她应该在圣芒戈才对，而且她记得那一下，应该是一个咒语。说真的，她在圣芒戈倒好了，至少能让医院给自己开个证明，老天，现在她该怎么解释缺勤的事？

马法尔达都可以听到乌姆里奇女士甜腻腻的声线：“哦，亲爱的小马菲，你是想告诉我，你被某个无名氏打昏，而他或者她把你留在一个剧院里，没有拿走你的魔杖、钱包或者任何东西？难道是有人觉得我们给你的假期太少了么？”

事实上，就是很少。书记员永远不够，而马法尔达又是最好使唤的一个，她从来不好意思拒绝那些莫名其妙到了自己手里的杂活儿——这大概就是乌姆里奇挑中她安了个秘书头衔的原因。马法尔达可没指望对方开的关于提拔的空头支票，她知道自己几斤几两，这不过就是当两个人用、拿一份工资。最近就更别指望什么休假了，整天整天地干坐在法庭里记录窃取魔法诉讼，她怀疑自己得赶紧买个束腰，否则再这样两星期，她就连腰都直不起来了。辛克尼斯部长本人下令审讯这些嫌犯是最优事项，所有原本要使用那些法庭的开庭和听证都被强行推后，而且警卫也全都被占用了，威森加摩牢骚不断，字条像雪片一样飞进马法尔达的办公室，询问到底什么时候才能开庭。

多事之秋，而且上个月薪水到现在都还没发下来，斯克林杰部长殉职紧接着辛克尼斯部长上任，内部管理乱成一锅粥，谁都不知道该去哪儿核准支出。但除非以后再也不会有工资，否则马法尔达还是得想办法保住这份工作，现在工作可不好找，尤其是对她这样的可替代品来说。不管是哪个神经病做出这种恶作剧，马法尔达衷心希望他今天诸事不顺，最好丢几块肉。

她转悠了好一会儿才找到出口，结果发现外边就是上班的路，转头就能看见通向魔法部的公共厕所。啐，还挺不走心，不过省了她的麻烦。马法尔达对着脏乎乎的镜子整理了一下仪表，把被袭击的痕迹稍微弄明显了一点，练习了一下可怜兮兮的表情。

哦对不起，乌姆里奇女士，我真的真的很抱歉，我应该要按时上班的，我犯了错误，我想您很难相信我迟到了三个小时的原因，连我自己都不太相信……

进入大厅却发现发现自己被四个全副武装的傲罗包围的时候，马法尔达用最快速度丢掉了魔杖并高举双手，她意识到今天要变得更糟了。

就连奶酪面包也撑不住接下来连续四个小时的轮番盘问，搜身和检查细致到马法尔达感觉像被侵犯了，但又不是说她有什么资格抗议。她上午班剩余的时间、午餐时间、下午班三分之二的时间都在不停地重复我不知道发生了什么，不，我没看到打伤我的人，我不知道，我什么都不知道，我没有和他们通谋，我没注意到什么可疑的迹象。等审问她的人换到第四或者第五茬，他们才让她签了笔录走人，而且还在她想阅读笔录时不耐烦地催促，活像能换班休息的是马法尔达一样。马法尔达只得草草签上自己的名字，暗暗担心他们记下了什么自己没说过的话，比如有罪供述，她听说这种事最近很多。

据说乌姆里奇女士进了医院，马法尔达对此不是特别难过，不过她还是写了一封语气诚恳的慰问信，希望对方回来时能看在它的份儿上，别抓着那些小混混变成她的样子找麻烦的事大做文章。他们还挑上了伦考恩先生，运气不错，没人敢得罪伦考恩，所以马法尔达对此的过失大概也难以追究了。另一个被顶替的人是雷吉·卡特莫尔，三人合力劫走了早上受审的卡特莫尔太太，马法尔达见过她几次，可真看不出这对夫妻能认识这样的朋友。

下午剩下的时间马法尔达都在设法处理这一天落下的进度，但收效甚微，她大部分时间都在回复各种各样的便条。不清楚乌姆里奇女士何时出院，我会向她转达这一情况；很抱歉，我不能替她盖章，此类文件必须由她亲自过目；是的，我理解您的案件非常重要，我们正在设法推进审查；我可以替您转达，但目前就我所知此类请求均未能得到准许……诸如此类。下班时马法尔达的脑子一如既往被鸡毛蒜皮塞得嗡嗡作响，而且她一整天只吃了几口奶酪面包，连自己的胃都快感觉不到了。

一团乱麻中，金斯莱·沙克尔是少数几个没有催她的人，尽管他的绝对都是急活儿。他的文件和往常一样在需要看的地方整齐地贴好标签，放下文件夹时还体贴地问了她感觉怎样、伤得如何，真是个大好人，世界上就该多几个像这样踏实勤快的善良人，而不是把无辜女孩打昏丢在街边的混账。马法尔达对他露出一天中第一个真实的笑脸，希望自己有把头发整理的好一些，不是说她存有什么幻想——这辈子她也不可能高攀像金斯莱那样的纯血统精英傲罗，他生来就要出人头地，而她基本不可能从书记员的位置上更进一步——但如果她将来要结婚的话，金斯莱这样的人绝对是上选。

尽管待办事项足够从一卷羊皮纸写到下一卷，马法尔达决定任性一回，不加班了，赶紧结束这倒霉的一天。她还是全身都疼，后背和腰的疼痛又加重了，而且擦伤也根本还没处理，都红肿了起来。她记得家里的药箱有点儿存货，放了怕是有三年，不知还管不管用，而且她这周还没有给妈妈回信，好歹得写两句话。

马法尔达揉着后脖子站到排队的人群里，等着再去从那愚蠢的马桶中钻出来。嗷，她得早点睡，最好明天就能听到傲罗司逮住那几个坏蛋的消息。

（全文完）


End file.
